


How do I tell thee?

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinatarou Midorima found out that he's pregnant. He's happy that he's having a baby with the person he loves most, but he got one problem on hand. He doesn't know how to tell the child's father about his situation, specially that they're not even dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I tell thee?

**Author's Note:**

> First time i manged to finish anothe TakaMido fic in almost a year.. Pardon any grammatical, spelling and typo errors.. I will edit this when i have time..

How do i tell thee?

Shinatarou Midorima found out that he's pregnant. He's happy that he's having a baby with the person he loves most, but he got one problem on hand. He doesn't know how to tell the child's father about his situation, specially that they're not even dating.. At least according to him..

He's been thinking all morning on how to tell his best friend, who also happens to be the father of his child, Kazunari Takao, about his situation. It would have been less of a problem if he is in a "relationship" with his child's father.

Shintarou was sitting at the edge of the bed, still trying to figure out how to tell his best friend about the baby. He took out the ultrasound result from his bag. It is the first photo of his child. He smiled at the tiny dot. "Will you look like your daddy when you get bigger or will you look like me? Well it doesn't matter i will still love you unconditionally, my child." He said planting a soft kiss on the photo "I just want you to be healthy and strong."

He walked towards the window staring blankly at the empty street "Baby, do you have any idea on how to tell daddy?" He said gently touching his "slightly" bulging tummy. 

He left out a sigh. He needs to admit to himself that he is in need of his friends help.

The first person he thought of is Tetsuya Kuroko. Tetsuya was in a similar situation few years back when he got pregnant with his first child with Kagami. When Tetsuya got pregnant, he's not yet in an "official" relationship with Kagami. Shintarou is sure that Tetsuya can help him in his situation, so decided to call him up.

He took a deep breath before dialing Tetsuya's number. After ringing a couple of times, finally Tetsuya answered his call. He told Tetsuya his situation and the latter told him that it is better to talk about his situation in person. Tetsuya asked him to meet him up in a nearby family restaurant.

"Oi, you're here as well" greeted Daiki who was sitting at the edge of the table, his eldest son Tora sitting on his lap.

"What are you two doing here?" Shintarou asked taking a seat across Daiki's wife Ryota who's putting their youngest Shou to sleep. 

"Midorimachi, do you have any idea why Kurokochi called for an emergency meet up?" Ryota asked ignoring Shintarou's question

"I hate Muro-chin!" The heavily pregnant Atsushi shouted as he enters the restaurant, his husband Tatsuya Himuro few meters behind him

"Atsushi! Wait for me!" Tatsuya pulled the box of pocky from his wife's hands "You know you can't eat this!" Still pertaining to his favorite snacks "The doctor told you yo limit your sweets consumption"

"Daddy is mean!" Atsushi whispers to the baby in his tummy "The baby wants pocky" he said shifting his attention to his husband "that's why i'm eating it"

"What is this commotion all about?" 

All eyes shifted to Seijuro Akashi who is holding his three-year old twins Aki and Natsu in each of his hands. His wife Kouki, just behind him, carrying their one month old daughter, Haru.

"We don't know yet "Ryota answered "Kurokochii called for this meeting, but he's not here yet"

"Oi Midorima, why aren't you with your boyfriend?" Daiki asked noticing that all of them are with their families, except for Midorima who arrived at the venue all by himself

"He's not my boyfriend" Midorima responded almost in a whisper. Seeing his friends' children enjoying a happy family life, he can't help but pity his child. Will he be able to give his child a happy and complete family? He doesn't even know how to tell the child's father that they're having a baby.

"But aren't you two already living to-" Tatsuya was not able to complete his question

"It's not like that" Midorima interrupted, face flushed "We are just housemates" he added almost in a whisper "We are just sharing a house"

"Sorry we're late" it is Kuroko carrying his one year old daughter Seira. Beside him is his husband Taiga with their son Saga. "Midorima, i called them up" Kuroko said referring to the rest of the GOM and their beloved halves "I think they can give better advice"

All eyes are now on Shintarou, everyone is waiting for him to say something.

"Advice on what Midorima-san?" Asked Kouki

Midorima looked at Kuroko as if pleading for help. "It is better to tell them yourself" Kuroko said encouraging Shintarou

"I'm pregnant" Shintarou answered adjusting his glasses

Everyone was silent for a moment, exchanging looks to confirm if they heard it right.

"Why do you have to say it with that kind of expression?"

Seijiro stood up from his seat and approached his twins

"Eeeh?" Finally absorbing what Shintarou said, Ryota stood up from his seat, still carrying Shou, who has now fallen asleep in his arms "Are you sure about that?" 

Shintarou nodded, avoiding eye contact with any of his friends

"Mido-chin is going to be a mother" It is Atsushi who is now munching on some potato chips "Omede-"

"Just where did you get this?" Tatsuya snatched the bag of potato chips from his wife "The doctor told you It'll be more difficult to give birth if you gain any more weight right?"

"But the baby is hungry" Atsushi trying to reason out his actions

"Then eat this" Tatsuya brought out a small lunch box with assorted slices of fruits "Stop munching on junk foods and eat these" referring to the fruit slices

Atsushi was silent for a moment, then he pushed the lunch box to the center of the table "The baby is not hungry after all"

Tatsuya approached his wife hugging him from behind "You know, I'm just worried about you and our child" Tatsuya said kissing his wife

Tears started to form on Shintarou's eyes. Will Takao care about him and their child the way Tatsuya cares about Atsushi and their baby?

"Ehem!" It is Taiga trying to get everyone's attention "So, i pressume it is Takao's?"

Shintarou nodded.

"As if he can do it with someone other than Takao" Daiki whispered to himself too loudly for everyone to hear

"How many months?" Ryota asked curiously 

"10 weeks" Shintarou answered shyly

"Eeeh? I thought you just gained weight" 

"Can i see it?" Asked Tetsuya

Shintarou stood up from his seat removing his coat to show his growing tummy

"Are you sure he doesn't know yet?" Tetsuya asked "You two are living in one roof, it is already quite noticeable"

"Eeeh? You mean he doesn't know yet?" Ryota almost shouted waking up his son, making him cry. 

Daiki took his youngest from his wife. "Where is his milk?" Daiki asked patting his son on the back. "Mama is too loud, he woke up my little prince"

Ryota handed the bottle of milk to his husband "I'm sorry baby!" Ryota said kissing his youngest on the head

"Don't worry Shou-kun, papa will punish mama. Papa won't let mama get any sleep later" Daiki smirked at his wife

Ryota blushed knowing what his husband means. Baby number three will be on its way.

"Wear that perfume i gave you on you birthday. Wear nothing but that" Daiki whispered into his wife's ear

"Eew!" Taiga pulled Ryota and Daiki apart from each other "There are kids here, you two should act more appropriately"

Shintarou averted his eyes from Ryota and Daiki. He felt a little jealous knowing he will not have that kind of relationship with his child's father. Will Takao even help him take care of their child like how Daiki helps Ryota? 

"Anyway, i called up this meeting to help Midorima-kun. As he said earlier, he's pregnant and Takao doesn't know about it yet." It is Kuroko who is now standing in front of everyone.

"How exactly are we going to help him Tetsu-kun?" Kouki asked

"You see, he doesn't know how to tell Takao about the baby, maybe we can share our stories for him to get ideas on how to break the big news to his boyfriend" explained Kuroko

"He's not my-" 

"Alright! I'll go first!" Before Shintarou could finish his unrealistic statement, Ryota volunteered to tell his story first

Everyone gathered their chairs to form a circle. They are now facing each other. 

"So how did you tell Daiki?" Asked Tatsuya

"Well" Ryota started "I got pregnant with Tora when we were still studying at the university. We are already living together at that time." He explained "Aominechi would always wait for me outside our university. While walking on our usual route to our apartment, i asked him why we always take that route. He answered that because no one else walks on that route. It is just the two of us. I answered, there will never be just the two of us again"

"He frightened me with that statement" Daiki interrupted "I thought he's breaking up with me"

"I can still remember your expression at that time" Ryota said laughing "To continue with my story, Aominechi suddenly stopped, then he asked me, what do i mean by that, then i walked towards him, wrapped my arms around him, and whispered in his ears, From now on it will be the three of us" with his free hands, Daiki pulled Ryota on the waist stealing a kiss from him

"I love you too honey!" He said kissing back his husband "Continuing our story, he was silent for a moment. Then he blinked his eyes. What do you mean? He asked again. I'm sure you will be the best father ever, I answered walking ahead of him. 

He just stood there, arms on his pocket. After more than a minute and he's still not following me, i stopped walking. I looked back and there I saw him standing, arms still on his pocket, and tears flowing from his eyes. When I saw him crying I rushed back to him. He pulled me closer to him, locking me in his arms. I thought you forgot. He said still crying. This is the best birthday gift ever. He said crying on my shoulders"

"And you actually forgot didn't you?" Daiki asked bitterly

"But i made it up to you didn't I?" Ryota answered cunningly

"Wow! That's a cute story Ryota-san" Said Kouki

"How about you Furihata-kun, would you like to share your story with us?" Tetsuya asked

He blushed looking at his husband who is now playing with the twins. "It is not that interesting, but i will share our story." Kouki smiled watching his husband take care care of their twins. "It was during my last semester at the university that i got pregnant with the twins. The first trimester of my pregnancy is quite a struggle. I was even absent from my classes for a week. At that time all i know is that i always feel awful. I was always dizzy, and always feel like throwing up. On the third day i was absent from school, Sei-chan visited me on my apartment. What is this mess? He asked, i said sorry, then it strikes again, i rushed to the bathroom and he follows me with a glass of water. You look horrible, he said. I told him i wasn't feeling well. He then filled the bath tub with warm water, he asked me to take a bath. He told me that he'll call a doctor to check on me." 

"I didn't know he has that side" Tatsuya commented, looking at Seijuro

"What are you guys looking at?" Seijuro asked noticing that everyone's attention is on him. "What are you telling them, Kouki?"

"Nothing babe!" Kouki smiled before continuing his story "After taking a bath, i saw him cleaning up all the mess in my room. I told him that he doesn't have to do that. I thought he was angry because he did not answer and just glared at me. He then approached me with a set of clean clothes. Sit, he instructed. Then he started drying my hair with a towel. He did the same on my body. He stopped when he reached the lower part of my tummy. Then he pulled me in front of the mirror. He asked me to stand sideways. Then he touched my tummy. Are you? He asked. I didn't get it at first. Then without a word he brought me to the hospital, that's when we found out about the baby, or in our case the babies."

Shintarou could no longer control the tears from flowing from his eyes. Will Takao take care of him like how Seijuro took care of Furihata? Maybe, if they are in a relationship, but they're not. 

"How about you Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked

"Eh? Me?" Atsushi points at himself "I did not tell him"

"Eh?" Everyone answered in unison

"Let me answer it for him" Tatsuya volunteered "Our story is similar with Furihata and Akashi's. I didn't know he was already having morning sickness. I thought he just ate something bad so i brought him to the hospital, then when i asked the doctor what's wrong with Atsushi, he walked up to me and shook my hands, he said Congratulations, you're going to be a father" Tatsuya smiled looking at his wife "How about you Tetsu-kun? How did you tell Taiga?"

"I got pregnant with Saga around the same time Ryota got pregnant with Tora. Taiga and I go to different universities and we only meet during weekends, but when i found out that I'm pregnant, i went to his apartment in the middle of the week and told him the news"

"How did you tell him?" Ryota asked

Taiga burst out laughing "He rang my doorbell, and as soon as i opened the door he said he's pregnant. As simple as that."

"And you thought it was a joke didn't you?" Asked Tetsuya

"But i apologized after that"

Everyone except for Shinatrou ended up laughing. Shintarou is still in deep thought. Will he have the courage of telling straight to Takao his situation, as how Tetsuya told Kagami? He doesn't know if he can do it like Ryota and Tetsuya, but he needs to try. He has no idea how Takao will react, but he has to try.

Takao is already cooking dinner when he reached home. "Okaeri, Shin-chan! Dinner's almost ready" Takao shouted from the kitchen

He changed his clothes before joining Takao for dinner. He sat opposite him on the table. 

"Oi, Shin-chan! Stop staring at your food, you will not get full just by staring at it, you have to eat it, you know" Takao scolded him noticing he has not touched his food

"Ano- Takao-kun, there's something you have to know" He managed to say

Takao smiled, then he stood up from his seat walking behind his chair, hugging him, kissing him on his head. Takao took his left hands placing a ring on his ring finger. "I was planning to give this to you on your birthday this weekend, but because you made me really happy, you can have it now."

"What do you mean?" Shintarou asked staring at the diamond studded ring on his finger

"What is it that you want to tell me first?" Takao asked smiling as if he's hiding a secret

"I- I'm pregnant" There, he managed to say it. Then he felt Takao's embrace tighten. 

"You finally said it" Takao whispered on his ears "I already know, you know. I'm just waiting for you to tell me yourself"

"B- but how?" 

"Shin-chan, i know every inch of you. I notice even the slightest change in you." Takao kissed him once more on his head "Come, there's something i want to show you"

Takao led him to the guest room, or at least it was when he last saw it. It is now converted into a nursery room. The wall that is used to be white is now painted with light yellow, a safe color for a baby girl or a baby boy. 

The crib is white filled with pastel colored pillows. The closet is now almost full of baby clothes. There is a playing pen in one corner of the room and a shelf filled with different stuffed animals, in which Midorima can recognize some were once his lucky items. He wondered when did Takao started putting up the nursery?

"So.. Do you like it?" Takao asked "Plus this room is connected to our room so if the baby needs anything it will be convenient for us"

"When did you-"

"Few weeks ago" 

"But how?"

"Geez! Shin-chan, do you think it is normal to eat tofu with strawberries? Or ice cream with natto?"

Shintarou blushed. "I never ate those!"

"Yes you did! You even asked for a meat bun with strawberry jam, and just this morning you asked me to put strawberries on your miso soup"

"I did not!"

"You're being cute you know!" 

"I'm not cute!"

Takao hugged him from behind "I love you Shin-chan"

"Why are doing all these things? Why are you saying all these things? Is it because of the baby?" Shintarou asked trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes

"I'm doing all these things because i'm happy whenever i see you happy. I'm saying these things because it is what i feel" Takao answered kissing him behind his neck.

But we're not even dating" Shintarou said with sadness

"Eh? What do you mean?" Takao let go of him, turning him around so they are now facing each other "Aren't we already living together for almost six years now? Didn't we started dating way back in high school?"

Shintarou blushed "Never mind, it is just that you never formally asked me to go out with you"

Takao laughed pulling him closer, locking him up again in his arms "Shin-chan, you're too cute! Do friends go out on a date? Do friends hold each other's hand while watching a movie? Do friends kiss each other on the lips? Do friends take showers together? Do friends sleep in one bedroom sharing one bed- oh wait that's possible, but friends don't make babies together, right?"

Shintarou blushed even more "Shut up!"

"Geez, Shin-chan i just can't believe we've done all those stuffs together without you knowing our relationship status, and you never questioned any of our actions even once"

"Shut up!"

"I love you too Shin-chan!"


End file.
